<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fooling Around by carriejack03, MADVS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963939">Fooling Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03'>carriejack03</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS'>MADVS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As in Yagami messes up his couch and goes to Hamura for a new one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamura Kyohei/Yagami Takayuki, Kaito Masaharu/Sugiura Fumiya/Yagami Takayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kaito & Sugiura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long overdue collab between me a Carriejack because damn who doesn't like gross shit. First chapter is mine, next is Vans. Ngl I feel like my writing had gotten alittle rusty but thats what real life can do to you, you know?</p><p>- MADVSC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days like these, where the billboard was mostly empty, and going out into the busy streets of nighttime Kamurucho seemed to overhweleming, where the best to just stay in and do stupid shit. Tucked away in their own pocket of the city, the blinds down with little shimmers of warm orange lighting was all the outside world got to see of them. For Yagami, that was probably a good thing.</p><p>Kaito and Yagami were two quarters of a brain that formed to make a half, and with Sugiura they could almost be considered a full one. That is until he too was corrupted by their boredom induced tom fuckery. That and whatever beer was left in the fridge. </p><p>Admittedly though, being tied with his hands behind his back was never a situation that was ideal for Yagami, even if it was around good company. Reminding him of cases gone wrong that ended with him tied to a chair, a pole, or anything else for that matter. Yagami had allowed himself to become vunerable for this stupid bet.</p><p>In his defence, he thought it would have been easy for someone like him, and that was just to pick his way out of a pair of handcuffs.</p><p>Kaito crossed his arms over his pronounced chest, chuckling as he watches Yagami with observing eyes. He’s always been impressed with his lock picking skills, however, this time wasn’t one of those times. </p><p>“You sure you aren't in over your head, Tak?” He reaches into his pocket for his phone, watching the seconds tick down on the timer he had set up, “5 minutes are almost up.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, shut up…” Yagami felt sweat on his forehead. The frustrated kind of sweat. It felt like he was caught in a large crowd while trying to get a thread through a needle hole. “You’re ruining my concentration. You two have been talking non stop the whole time.”</p><p>“Excuses won’t get you out of this.” Sugiura gloats. His smug smile was all the more infuriating on his pretty boy face. He would make a perfect host, Yagami thinks randomly. He’d probably make more in a week than Yagami had in the past month. Now wasn’t the time to think of that, it was only breaking his already faulty concentration. </p><p>“30 more seconds, Tak.”</p><p>Yagami grunts in aggitation, biting the inside of his cheek as he musters up the focus to ignore his dumb ass friends and to just get himself out of this problem he got himself into. He can feel that whatever he’s doing isn’t working with the inner pins, so he pulls out the paper clip and tries again. Though while he can ignore his friends, he can’t ignore how the alcohol, while not enough to make him particularly tipsy, is enough to make his hands shake.</p><p>He hits the pin right against the hole, but not quite, and it slips out of his fingers. Yagami falls slack against the arm of the couch. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Well, not that it matters.” Kaito places his phone on the table, “You ran out of time anyway, but that counts as a disqualification.”</p><p>“Man, shut the fuck up.” Yagami sighs, rolling his head to the side, “Keys are on the desk.”</p><p>“Hmm, is that it?” Sugiura tilts his head a little, looking rather disappointed. Yagami had no clue as to why. It was just some dumb game.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well.” Sugiura trails off, not thinking his sentence through. He looks down at Yagami, all bound up. He could still stand, but his hands were still forced behind his back with no easy way of getting himself out of the straining position. He stares up at Sugiura with his brows furrowed in agitation, but those plump lips of his, rosy like his cheeks were puffed out in a bratty like pout.</p><p>“I thought this was a bet. Something at stake, y’know?” Sugiura walks closer to Yagami. He wants a closer look; in fact, he wouldn’t mind seeing Yagami restrained a little bit more. Some rope wrapping up his legs to keep him from moving, a gag in his mouth wouldn’t hurt either. There was no way he’d ever voice these thoughts, but just the image in his head was enough to make his cock twitch.</p><p>Kaito seemed to like the idea, smiling mischievously as he looked at Yagami. “Not a bad idea at all, Sugiura.” </p><p>“You’re just coming up with this now because you thought I’d be able to do it.” Yagami mutters. He doesn’t like the look on their faces at all. He shifts his legs uncomfortably. “I’m not giving up money, you both know I don’t have any.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want your money anyway.” Sugiura can’t take his eyes off him. The desire to hurt Yagami had long since died, but perhaps there was some sadistic part of him that just yearned to see Yagami like this. Bound and defenceless. Maybe he just had a kink he just now found out about. </p><p>“Then what do you want?” </p><p>“Not sure.” Sugiura sits down on the couch. It was mean but he was drinking up that look on Yagami’s face. He wasn’t so sure about Kaito, but if that big, dumb grin on his face was telling him anything, he was probably enjoying this too. Sugiura can only imagine how many times the two have them have fucked on this couch.</p><p>Yagami had closed his eyes for a few moments while the two idiots made up their minds. He feels something move on his foot. “W-what the?”</p><p>Sugiura slips off Yagami’s white sneaker and does the same with the other. They’re worn down and off colored, the polymer on them feeling almost leathery in his hands. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Your shoes on the couch. It’s bugging me out, dude.” </p><p>“Uhm… okay?” Yagami gets it, he doesn’t do the whole taking off his shoes in the house things, because deep down he barely considers his office a house worth the same kind of respect he would another person's home. He wiggles his toes, still covered by his socks, much like his shoes, the cotton was stained a faint yellow with wear. </p><p>The hairs on the back of his head prickle as a sickly chill of anxiety runs up his spine. </p><p>He doesn’t like being vulnerable like this.</p><p>Kaito chuckles and walks closer to them, “You want to know something’ funny, Sugiura?”</p><p>Sugiura looks at Katio, his interest piqued.</p><p>“Tak is ticklish.”</p><p>The color drains from Yagami’s face and he looks at Kaito alongside the younger man. “W-what?” Yagami’s response is ecstatic, not really helping his case at all. “N-no I’m no-” </p><p>His mouth clamps shut, as Sugiura’s fingers run on the sole of his foot.</p><p>“Technically everyone is ticklish.” Kaito says, all matter of factly, as if he was discovering a new kind of animal.</p><p>“It's a panic response, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I told you that.” Yagami stammers, It’s only when Sugiura pulls back his fingers can Yagami take a breath, body falling slack. “T-that’s not fair.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You lost the bet, it’s totally fair.” Sugiura’s grin always held an air of cockiness with it, but he looked like that cat that had caught the mouse as he loomed over Yagami. Giggling, he raises both his hands, wriggling his fingers right above Yagami so he can see clear as day what’s going to happen.</p><p>“Y-you’re not funny!” Yagami struggles as Kaito’s wandering fingers slip beneath his white t-shirt. Yagami quickly bites his lips, the sensation of Kaito’s warm, thick fingers crawling over his skin quickly forces a giggle up his throat, barely being caught by the back of his lips. </p><p>“Holy shit, he is!” Sugiura exclaims, eyes wide with shock and unmistakable delight at how flustered Yagami is, red in the face like a ripe cherry. </p><p>Yagami sputters and quickly rolls his head to the side, trying to hide his face in the scratchy fabric of the pillow while Kaito looms over him, hands digging deeper up his shirt. </p><p>“N-no! Not there! Ha!” Yagami feels tears already prick his eyes when Kaito’s fingers start to lightly trail over the sides of his belly. “H-haha!” Yagami tries so hard to keep his laughter down, but it's impossible with such a sensitive spot so vulnerable. His legs kick up like a dogs would if you scratch an area they just can’t reach.</p><p>“S-stop it! Hahaha! D-don’t!” Yagami begs, but between all the giggling fits he just doesn’t sound convincing.</p><p>“Damn Tak, I ain’t even going that hard.” Kaito pulls his hands away and strokes his toned stomach as it rose and feel rapidly with Yagami’s panicked breathing. He was angry, sure, but if Yagami really wanted to get out of this he could easily kick his way out. His legs were still completely unrestrained, and he could do some pretty good damage with them. Now they’re completely useless, tensing and rubbing together, toes curling beneath his socks.</p><p>“W-wait wa-wait! Haha! Not there!” Yagami pleads again when he feels Sugiura lift his feet up into his lap. Sugiura chuckles, pinching the end of his sock and slowly, almost teasingly slipping it off of Yagami’s foot. Even such slight friction was enough to have another nervous giggle slip from Yagami’s throat.</p><p>Yagami never would have guessed Sugiura’s tastes would’ve been this sadistic. Tying someone up and tickling the? Yagami has done some weird things, but nothing quite like this before. It isn’t even sexual. Yagami just thinks it’s plain cruel. </p><p>Yagami whines breathily as Sugiura gently caresses the sole of his foothis toes clenching harder as he holds back another onslaught of laughter.</p><p>Yagami could see that Sugiura was holding back. Maybe he was feeling a little guilty about this whole thing too. They were just fucking around, it didn’t have to turn into them exploiting one of Yagami’s biggest weaknesses. Yagami bites his lip with another loud whine, hoping that maybe he can make him feel bad enough that he’ll just stop. “C-come on, Sugiura- Ahhh~”</p><p>His legs tremble when he feels the tips of his fingers ghost the sole of his foot in swift brushes. Alright, that didn’t work. A mix between a giggle and a frantic moan spills from Yagami’s lips. He tries fighting against the cuffs, hoping that he could by some miracle break the chain. “F-fuck-k. Q-quit that~ I’ll tie the both of you up and see how you like it!”</p><p>“Ohhh~, I’m so scared, Tak.” Kaito chuckles, sitting down off the side of the couch to take Yagami’s other foot in his hand. </p><p>There’s a brief moment where the movement stopped and Yagami could catch his breath. He pants hard, squirming in his seat before looking down at Kaito and Sugiura, both of them with one foot in the hands and the others creeping ever closer, fingers out, ready to put Yagami through hell.</p><p>Despite this, Yagami still had some kick left in him. “Y-you guys are such assholes.”</p><p>Kaito and Sugiura just glance at each other before looking back at Yagami, they hardly looked sympathetic. “You asked for it.”</p><p>Yagami didn’t even see their hands move. But the moment he felt the slightest contact he threw his head back, breaking out into a fit of giggles as two pairs of quick fingers slide across his foot.</p><p>“AHahaha! St-stop! Ahahaha!” Yagami tries to kick out, but both of them are keeping some leverage right on his ankle to keep him down. </p><p>“C-co-come o-on, hahaha! Y-you’re ac-aacting l-like-kekeke a bu-unch of k-k-kids ahahahaha!”</p><p>Yagami can’t stop laughing. No matter how many times he tried to hold it down or bite his lip his body would quake and he’d continue to laugh. Fingers moving up and down his foot, their movements slowing down only to pick up when Yagami least expected it. It was too much for him. </p><p>It seems as though the idiom about laughter being contagious proving to be more than true, as Kaito and Sugiura are having a pretty good laugh at their friends expense. </p><p>“He’s laughing so much!” Sugiura snickers, letting go of Yagami’s foot. It offers the poor detective some breathing room, but not much, as Kaito’s fingers are still working the sensitive skin under his foot. </p><p>Yagami whines, he feels like he’s going to collapse. His throat and belly are already aching so much from all the laughing. It was painful, and yet he couldn’t stop. The human body was really inconvenient like that.</p><p>The torture wasn’t going to end soon. Yagami watches with wide, tear blurred eyes as Sugiura dips his hand underneath his shirt and starts to pinch at his side. “O-ow!” Yagami yelps, and like with all of his words they’re laced with a giggle. “F-fu-fuck yo-ou that hur- ow ow ow!”</p><p>For someone who takes punches to the head daily, Yagami couldn’t handle the concentrated, sharp pain that came with pinching. </p><p>“I think you like it.” Sugiura jeers caulously, leaning his face really close to Yagami’s. He can feel Yagami’s quick, hot breaths brush against his face. It was such a rush seeing him like this, euphoria flooding every crevice of his brain. He flattens his hands and begins to tickle him again, making Yagami thrash even harder than before.</p><p>“Ahahaha! P-please! I-I’m begging! D-d-don’t m-make me be-begggg pleaseee..” Tears drip from Yagami’s eyes, twisting his legs together and bucking his hips up off the couch.</p><p>“But you sound so cute, right, Kaito?” Sugiura looks over at Kaito who just nods his head.</p><p>“Really cute, Tak. Should’ve done this before.” He drops Yagami’s foot as well and scoots up to where Sugiura is. Yagami glares at Kaito, but there’s hardly anything in his eyes that stops Kaito from pulling up his shirt and attacking his midsection with his fingers.</p><p>“A-ahahaha!” There’s more of a panicked cry in Yagami’s voice, lifting up high off the couch, his body desperately wanting to get away from all of this. </p><p>“I-I’m not c-cute!” Yagami protests, ““C-come onnnn! Y-you guyyyssss.” </p><p>Kaito laughs, lifting up his hand to give his belly a few slaps, “Nope Tak, this is what you get for losing. An old fashioned punishment.” </p><p>“Is this what Yakuza do when they’re bad? Did they decide chopping off pinkies to be a bit much?”</p><p>Kaito’s fingers stop, like his brain only has room to think of one thing or the other, “Well, no. Though I’d rather have Hamura chop my pinkie off than being tied up and tickled by him.” A shudder of disgust runs up his spine just thinking about it.</p><p>Yagami squirms. He doesn’t want to just sit there while they make small talk, “Uh guys, you finally done?”</p><p>“Oh, we ain’t done.” Kaito nods his head with a smug laugh, resuming the swishing motions of his fingers that makes Yagami’s entire body tremble, “Not by a long shot, Tak.”</p><p>“W-well c-an you hurr-yyyy up?” Yagami presses his legs together., “I uhh… I really need to use the bathroom.”</p><p>Sugiura spits some air out, unimpressed. “What, you think we’d fall for that one?” </p><p>“No, seriously, I need to go.” </p><p>“Yeah right.” Sugiura scoffs, his next assault going for Yagami’s armpits. His fingers push past the bush of curly armpit hairs and start to rub against the damp skin, “Gross, you’re sweating like a pig.”</p><p>“F-f-fuc ahahahahah youuuu.” Yagami couldn’t take much more, his face was burning and he presses his thighs together, trying desperately to ignore the ache in his dick as his bladder relaxes more and more with each passing second, each quake of laughter that forces itself from his gut. He sways his head side to side, trying as hard as he can to keep himself from laughing. It honestly feels like his head or his bladder is going to explode at any second.</p><p>“G-gahhh, please please… let me go, I’m going to…” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Tak.” Kaito mutters, dismissing all of his pleas as an excuse to get out of this. “Just a little more then we’ll let ya go.”</p><p>“I need to go. Now.” Yagami tries to sound stern but he just can’t. His lips forced up into a grin as Sugiura tickles his sides and Kaito his stomach. </p><p>He can’t take it, all of it distracts from the ache in his bladder.</p><p>“Please! I’m going to piss my-myself!”</p><p>“Like hell we’re going to believe that.” Sugiura’s words are so cruel, Yagami would’ve thought he was a completely different person. He tries to force words out, probably more pleas to let him go. But the weight of Sugiura’s ass settled on his hips, and all that came out was a pained moan.</p><p>“N-no there! P-pl-plea- '' Yagami's words stop dead in their tracks when he feels the first bit of piss wet his boxers. His cheeks flair a hot red and tears fall from his eyes. The sheer embarrassment of it all makes all the laughter fall out like water down a flowing stream. Or piss out of his dick. Nothing can stop it now as the small spot on his boxers quickly grows into his tight jeans in a dark, wet spot.</p><p>“N-nonoooo~” Yagami sobs, his legs trembling as his jeans quickly become soaked with piss. Sugiura stops when he feels something wet on the bottom of his jeans.</p><p>“Agh, what the fu-” Sugiura seems the most surprised but what the fuck did he expect. Yagami glares at him, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“I said I had to go you fucking dick!” Yagami yells, flailing his legs about, “G-get off of me already. Go-goddamnit my fuck-fucking couch…” </p><p>“Well jeez Tak, you shoulda said something.”</p><p>“I…” Yagami is at a loss of words but lets his head fall back down against the arm of the couch, panting hard in relief at both his bladder being empty and the fact these two fucking idiots stopped tickling him. “M-man you guys are such dicks sometimes. Fuck… now my couch is ruined. You know I don’t have money to replace it.”</p><p>Despite it all, he hardly sounds angry. At least, not as angry as he should. He looks at Kaito and Sugiura, who backed away from him frantically. Those cocky, almost sadistic smiles that were set onto their faces like concrete were now replaced with that of genuine guilt.</p><p>What was the saying? Boys will be boys? The 3 of them certainly didn’t act their age most of the time. </p><p>Without a word Kaito quickly gets the key. The smell of piss permeates the air and has Yagami’s nose crinkling in disgust as it drips off the couch and onto the floor.</p><p>“S-shit Yagami… I’ll chip in and get you a new one…” Sugiura mutters, scratching the back of his head. Fucking Sugiura, looking like a kicked puppy even though it was all his fault this happened in the first place. Logically, Yagami would be fuming and had every right to be, but he can’t hate those cute eyes on the younger man.</p><p>That or Yagami was just really fucked up deep down. Tied up and tickled until he pisses himself? Yagami can name a few videos he watched that went exactly like that. </p><p>“N-no, it’s fine.” </p><p>“Is it?” Kaito raises a brow. Only he knows of Yagami’s way of getting expensive things quick, and can’t say he’s thrilled about it. His eyes trail down, and within a second all the guilt on his face is wiped clean off when he notices the slight bump in the wet fabric of jeans. </p><p>“You two can make up for it right now, if you want.”</p><p>It takes Sugiura a few seconds to really process the statement, “Wait, what?”</p><p>“Come on, you did this, so make up for it.” Yagami wriggles his hips. Oh, now it was his turn to be cocky, loving the surprised look on Sugiura’s face. “You were soooo eager to watch my piss myself but this is where you two draw the line? Talk about unfair.”</p><p>“That’s because you lost the be-” </p><p>Kaito’s large hand on his shoulder stops Sugiura's defensive rambling. “He’s got a point here, kid. Lets clean him up a little bit before he goes off to get his new couch.” </p><p>Yagami and Kaito are both smirking at Sugiura who just nods his head with a disgusted grunt, “You two are so gross. I don’t know why I hang around with you-”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Kaito reaches over and pops the button on Yagami’s jeans. The cool air feels nice, and Yagami can’t help but let ot a releived sigh when Kaito pulls his jeans down a little more, letting his skin breath. Wet skinny jeans are just the worst.</p><p>His cock juts out, only covered by the thin fabric of his boxers, which Kaito is quick to shove aside. His dick stands right up from his jeans, damp with piss. Though from the shininess on the head it’s clear it’s no longer just that making it so wet. Yagami feels his cheeks burn, a shaky smile spreading on his face as he moans in anticipation. “Feels much better than being tickled.”</p><p>Kaito chuckles, and looks over at Sugiura, as if waiting. “Go on, it was your idea to have him do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” Sugiura crosses his arms. Stubborn little shit, not willing to reap what he sewed, “No way.”</p><p>Kaito didn’t stand for shit like that. He didn’t when he was a yakuza ordering around his underlings and he sure as hell won’t with someone like Sugiura. He wishes he could savor the surprised look on his face when he grabbed his shoulder, because thing Sugiura knows his face is right up against Yagami’s pissed covered dick.</p><p>“Come on, asshole. Give it a taste.”</p><p> Sugiura’s nose crinkles. His piss was drying already smelt more bitter than it had came out. “God do you ever drink water?”</p><p>“No.” Yagami replies simply. Now's not the time to discuss his bad eating habits, not when he wanted to have his dick sucked after such… intresting foreplay.</p><p>But Sugiura gives in without much more of a fight, slender fingers wrapping around the base of Yagami’s thick shaft. It earns a low moan from Yagami, watching closely as those lips, covered in some matte brown lipstick press against the reddened tip of his cock. Sugiura’s eyes screw shut, grunting in displeasure at the harsh salt taste when his tongue swipes across the slit. </p><p>“Fuck…” Yagami exhales, shifting into a more comfortable position. His arms arestarting to get tired, but there’s not much that can be done right now. Besides, it’s kinda nice like this, being tied up but somehow back in charge of the situation, having a pretty little slut like Sugiura clean him up so nicely. He learns quickly, too, as his mouth parts and takes more of his head into that plush mouth of his.</p><p>Yagami gasps, legs spreading so Sugiura can get more. Kaito buries his hand in Sugiura’s hair and gives him that little push he needs. It makes the boy’s eyes shoot open, grunting as he takes too much to quick, but nothing his slutty throat can’t get used to in time. </p><p>“Hows it taste, Sugiura?” Kaito asks, pulling his hair up and pushing down just as quick, setting a rhythm he best follow. “Like that… yeah… get it nice and wet in that cute mouth.”</p><p>Sugiura’s brows furrow, even if he’s doing just that, spit leaking from the seal of his lips as he moves bobs his head. He didn’t even notice the taste of piss that much anymore, distracted by how hot the underside of Yagami’s dick was against his tongue. He didn’t even notice that Kaito had taken his hand away and was moving on his own now, taking his cock deeper and deeper into his throat.</p><p>“Ah… fuck yeah…” Yagami huffs, leg trembling, “Get some too, Kaito… do it…”</p><p>“You heard him.” Kaito pulls Sugiura off Yagami by his hair, his cock slipping out of his throat with a messy schlip. Kaito bends down, grabbing his shaft into his thick, calloused hands and into his mouth this time. </p><p>Yagami moans again, bucking his hips up into Kaito’s mouth. “Make room, you two can share.” He whispers.</p><p>“I think you’re exaggerating.” Sugiura mutters, but Kaito pulls back and looks up at him from beneith his eye lids. Sugiura just groans, but goes down anyway, mouthing what parts of Yagami’s cock isn’t covered by Kaito’s greedy mouth.</p><p>Yagami throws his head back with groan. It was alread so much for him, both the slight and te feeling of two eager tongues and lips nursing his cock. They even took turns, with Kaito pulling off to tend to the shaft while Sugiura took him down his throats.Surely the rough, large hand that went down to caress his balls belonged to Kaito’s. Sugiura’s hands were much softer by comparison anyway.</p><p>Yagami gasps, arching his back as his head rolls to the side, “F-fuck… gonna cum….”</p><p>And like that, Kaito pulls away, the last one that happens to be on his dick, and just as quickly he wraps his hand around it, jerking him off quickly while both of their mouths hang open. A rush of air races out Yagami’s nose when he cums, splattering on both of their noses, lips and hair.</p><p>Yagami exhales, his body tensed up in his post orgasm high for a few seconds before he falls slack against the couch. “F-fuck…” Is all he can manage, eyes falling shut, body completely spent between pleasure and pain. He hears the other two moving about, off the couch, and eventually behind him. He feels his arms being moved for him and hears the rattling of chains, yet only can put two and two together when he feels his arms fall from their bound position. </p><p>“So… forgive us now?”</p><p>Yagami shoots a glare at Sugiura. He’s still so nervous about the whole situation, even after all of that? How cute. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sugiura smiles in relief. Probably because he doesn’t have to spend money. But he has to be pretty stupid to think that Yagami would just let him off the hook like that. Even if he’s not fuming with rage like any normal person would be, he was still a mischievous person. </p><p>Without bothering to put his dick back into his pants, Yagami picks up the handcuffs from the spot on the coffee table where Kaito had placed them and examines thembriefly. </p><p>When his eyes, half lidden with ill intent settle on Sugiura, that smile is quick to wipe off his face. “Uhh… Yagami?”</p><p>“Well, since the couch is gonna get tossed anyway, it has room for a little more fun, don’t you think?”</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Sugiura chuckles nervously while Yagami slips up behind his back and grabs his wrists, cuffing them tighter than they should.</p><p> “Y-yagami?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow us on twitter lmao, and stan Kimutaku</p><p>@MADVSC<br/>@carriejack03</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hamura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This collab took me so long, but I'm happy with the results! I love Yagami/Hamura honestly and I'm glad I could write one of my fav kinks for them!<br/>Also thanks to Mark for being a dear and waiting for me to finish my part of the chapter that took almost 5 months &lt;3</p><p>- carriejack03</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yagami felt like a cheap whore running to Hamura to beg him for a new couch, but here he was, in his luxurious apartment, with his head hung low and a little shame flaring his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura was staring at him with his dark eyes, sitting on his red leather sofa with one leg crossed over the other while the smoke coming out the cigarette he had resting between his lips surrounded him in a grey cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need money for a new couch because…?” Hamura’s voice was rough like always, he almost sounded amused but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Yagami had expected that, the Matsugane family captain was never happy to see him crawling back towards him. Well, not when he was sober at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve ruined it…” Yagami whispered slowly. He didn’t even want to explain how exactly he had done that, it was too embarrassing. It had felt good though, he couldn’t lie about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why did you ruin it?” Hamura took a puff of smoke before his perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around his cigarette and brought it away from his mouth. He liked taking care of himself, it was obvious from his brand new suits and the numerous times he went to the beautician per week. His skin was poreless and smooth for his age, his nails were trimmed and healthy. As much as Yagami didn’t like Hamura’s rough personality, he couldn’t help but admire his physical appearance. He wished he could look that good past his fifty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Well… you know… things happen…" Yagami rubbed his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly at him, his eyes squinting slightly as a trembling smile was forced on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura's tongue slit out his mouth and licks the front row of his teeth, watching Yagami carefully like deciding if he wanted to kill him or not. Then a wide smirk tugged his lips up, distorting his face in a jester expression. "What? Ya did some kinky stuff on that thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a joke, but Yagami remained silent while red began to blossom on his face while he starred at Hamura unmoving, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile was quickly wiped from Hamura's face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Ya seriously couldn't keep yer dick in yer pants and jizzed over the couch so much ya need a new one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was because Kaito and Sugiura tickled me! I lost control and-" Yagami closed his mouth, his doe eyes widened as he realized he was letting too many informations out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura looked amused, his cigarette twirling between his fingers and his thumb stroking his tense knee. "And? What did you do? Pissed yourself like a little kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too perceptive for a man as rough as him. Yagami opened his mouth but only incoherent words fell from his tongue, exposing the truth without him having to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura threw his head back and laughed, his loud voice echoing in his apartment as he found joy in Yagami's misfortunes. The other man shuffled his feet in embarrassment, his head hanging low as he was deciding if he should bolt for the door to avoid further mockery or if he should stand on his ground and wait for Hamura's sweet money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really had no pride left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't stop surprising me, Ta-Bo." Hamura snickered as wiped a tear from his eye for laughing too much, his hard stare making Yagami shiver unconsciously. "I didn't know you were this kinky- well not since the last time you asked me to choke you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of their last fucking sent a shiver down Yagami's spine. Oh, he remembered that all too well. Hamura was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>fantastic as he pounded into him while his big fingers squeezed his throat, cutting off his oxygen as he reached the best orgasm in his life while begging Hamura to choke him </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, Ta-bo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami wanted to say he was able to refuse, to walk away and never be seen again, to keep what little pride he had. But he wasn't that strong, not when Hamura used the commanding tone he was born with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet moved for him, he took a step forward, then another until he was able to straddle Hamura's lap. His ass took place on his tense thighs and his forearms rested on Hamura's shoulders. Yagami's eyes were caught in the other's dark irises, even if he felt shame crawling up in his brain he couldn't find the strength to look away, not when he was trapped in this intricate web of lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura's finger went up his side slowly, it was such a light touch that made Yagami shudder slightly, his brain tickling in that small panic that he had gotten so used to with Kaito and Sugiura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really that ticklish, Ta-Bo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not that much…” Yagami said with such a small voice that it would be easy for anyone to understand that it was a lie. Hamura chuckled amused, he leaned his head forward until the tip of his nose brushed over his skin. Yagami closed his eyes and tried to distance himself but Hamura tightened his grip as a warning not to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check then…” He whispered, cigarette thrown to the side to allow his hands to deepen under Yagami’s shirt to find the hot skin hidden behind it. The younger man shuddered, his legs had already started to quiver in his tight jeans. He was trying his best to stay still, but it was difficult when Hamura teased his skin with his pads, running them up and down and making him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hamura…” A small giggle fell from Yagami’s lips, his body was so tense, he didn’t like where this was going, but he knew that once Hamura had set his mind on something it would be difficult to let that go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ta-Bo, show me a nice face…” Hamura ducked his head to a side, pressing his chapped lips over Yagami’s neck to indulge himself for just a moment, to suck on that tanned skin as he had done so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-If you keep that going…” Yagami couldn’t finish, his voice was broken by another giggle when Hamura brushed his fingers harder on his sides. It was making him tremble so much, he couldn’t stay still. Then, to make matters worse, he started to have the uncomfortable feeling of having his bladder full, which only resulted in making him squirm more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This situation was oddly familiar, his mind had gone to his encounter with Sugiura and Kaito, their touches, their laughs… his dick twitched, it remembered all of that very well too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ta-Bo?” Hamura’s lips pressed against his ear, giving Yagami an uncomfortable sensation of wet that he couldn’t decide if he liked or not. There was no doubt that Hamura loved it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is embarrassing.” Yagami said slowly, curling his back to distance himself a little from the older man without moving from his spot. “But I really, really have to take a piss, so if you can keep your hands to yourself for like two seconds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww you feel embarrassed because of me? Not wanting to show me your kinky side?” Hamura cut him off, the wolfish grin on his face told Yagami that nothing good - for him - was going to happen. “I can’t have that, after all our relationship is pretty intimate, don’t you think so too? It would be a shame if something like this would make you feel like you have to hide…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without shame, Yagami could say he had stopped listening after the first sentence. Hamura just had that way of talking with him, he always tried to push his buttons, it happened so frequently that Yagami had began to zoom out every time he was talked to. He just found it better that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura seemed to notice the lack of participation, he was certainly no fool, plus he now understood the way Yagami thought. He wanted to say he was surprised from the lack of attention, but he was truly only annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Yagami whined when he felt Hamura press his hand against his lower abdomen, right at top of his bladder. He instinctively gripped Hamura’s shoulders much more tightly, his nails digging in the soft fabric of his suit while he felt some drops of urine make his underwear uncomfortable wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey…!” Yagami tried to talk, not liking where this was going at all, but Hamura cut him off when he curled his hand in a fist and pressed down again. This time it was enough to make Yagami see white for a moment and, for a brief second, he was sure he was going to piss himself at top of Hamura. That was going to end up in him being smacked on the floor with a broken nose for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really never learn.” Hamura whispered, his voice dropping of an octave. “I think you should a lesson, since Matsugane is so full of love for you and doesn’t do shit, I’ll take it up myself to teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami was suddenly thrown on the floor. He whined loudly when his back hit the concrete, bruises would surely bloom after this and it would be a pain to explain that to Kaito. He hated when Hamura played this rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, that wasn’t true, he secretly loved it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami dug his elbows on the floor, he tried to stand up but Hamura’s shoe planted itself against his stomach, cutting off his breath and his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been like this, Ta-Bo…” Hamura dug his heel on the lower part of Yagami’s abdomen and this time it wasn’t just an uncomfortable pressure, it was downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Bastard…” </span>
  
  <span>Yagami choked back a sob, his legs trembled so much when he felt his control slipping, some drops of piss starting to soak his underwear even more. He squirmed, not liking the sudden warmth that was spreading on his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such filthy words coming from your mouth…” Hamura sighed aloud, almost sounding like he was pitting Yagami. But by the way he pressed his foot down, something told the younger man that pity wasn’t simply written in Hamura’s system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop it…” Yagami whined, kicking his legs in pitiful way to get away. “I-I’ll seriously-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, do it.” Hamura placed a hand in his suit and, for a mere second that seemed eternal, Yagami was sure he was going to take out a gun but was immensely relieved when he saw Hamura with a pack of cigarette. The older man took one between his lips and lightened it up with his metallic lighter, taking his sweet time in doing so. Yagami’s nose scrunched up when the smoke entered in his nostrils, feeling his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. This bastard didn’t seem to care about the fact he had lightened one up just a few minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura looked like he had all the time in the world, he wasn’t going to stop just because Yagami said </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It unnerved him. And, secretly, it turned him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami was clever, he knew that no matter how much he tried to stop himself, letting his pride get in the way like always, Hamura would get his way. It was obvious he had the upper hand, he wasn’t even hiding it like he usually did. Yagami clenched his teeth, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Ah, this was going to be difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Yagami whispered, his head hung low, his chin always pressing down on his collarbones. “I’ll play your game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura said nothing and, even if Yagami couldn’t see him, he was sure he had the biggest wolfish grin. Oh, how much the older man liked to win, it almost made Yagami puke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter, he had a promise to maintain now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes in concentration, all of his muscles were tense like violin strings and his brain was fighting his stupid idea to get this over with. But if there was thing Yagami was it was stubborn and it was proving to be difficult to just let it go. He had to though, otherwise it would never be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami relaxed, taking deep breathes with his nose, he listened to the furious drumming of his heart in his chest and unclenched his tight fists. He didn’t have to wait for long, not when Hamura had already abused his stomach in that violent manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His piss began to flow out his dick, going down to his balls to the creak of his ass, then it began to soak his underwear uncomfortably but it didn’t stop there. Yagami was sure that it started to show when Hamura made a noise from the back of his throat, surprised that Yagami was already pissing himself in front of him that easily and he sounded proud. Yagami ignored the feeling of satisfaction that blossomed at that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really doing it, Ta-Bo.” Hamura muttered with an int of amusement, taking another drag of his almost forgotten cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shut up…” Yagami bit his lower lip, trying not to show how relieved he felt as the pressure on his bladder became less and less until it was completely gone. He raised his head, looking down at himself. His tight jeans were completely soaked and the floor was a crazier mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgot to take a video.” Hamura said, stubbing the cigarette in an elegant ashtray that costed more than Yagami’s entire wardrobe. “These avs are so popular right now, you could have earned that money by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami merely looked at him annoyed. It wasn’t like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>against being recorded, hell, Kengo had done that multiple times when Yagami was eating him out, but he hated when Hamura took every chance to bring it up. If he had wanted to be a porn actor, he wouldn’t have spent all that time trying to pass the bar exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what.” Yagami said suddenly after a few seconds where Hamura hadn’t said even a word. The piss was starting to cold up, making him squirm even more on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura chuckled, he curled his back and grabbed Yagami’s forearm tightly in his palm, forcing him to stand. The younger man stumbled slightly, almost pressing himself against Hamura if he didn’t catch himself at the last second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re going to bathe. You smell, and I can’t have you walk around my apartment like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the idea of a bath hadn’t sounded so good, Yagami would have replied that it was Hamura’s fault if he was like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, for once, he kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So… I don’t know about you, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea of having a relaxing bath didn’t include you, Hamura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami’s back was pressed against Hamura’s wide chest, the hot water was brushing against his skin turning it of a nice pink. His nose could detect the expensive bath oils Hamura had put inside, making the whole bathroom smell like exotic flowers Yagami didn’t even know the name of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathtub was huge, but Yagami wouldn’t have expected anything less from Hamura. He always liked big things, so he hadn’t been particularly surprised when he stepped into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never said it would be relaxing.” Hamura chuckled, his lips pressing over Yagami’s ear while his hands moved on his hips. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami huffed but couldn’t find the strength to argue. He sighed aloud, pressing his head back against Hamura’s shoulder. He could feel his nipples harden at the sensation of hot and cold that went up and down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your bathtub, maybe I’ll move in just for this.” Yagami muttered, letting out a small moan when Hamura’s lips sucked on the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to pay rent.” Hamura chuckled, his hands moved up to cup Yagami’s chest and play with his nipples, pinching them lightly with his short, manicured nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can find a way.” Yagami whispered huskily, turning his head towards Hamura to seal their lips together. It wasn’t a rough kiss, it was rather slow and passionate, Hamura took his time before he pressed their tongues one against the other. They moved in synch, used to that familiar dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura rubbed Yagami’s nipples in slow circles, making him cry out in a poor hidden pleasure. His legs shook under the water and his dick was much more harder than he had been when he pissed himself. If there was one thing that turned him on, it was Hamura spoiling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami shuddered when he felt one hand going down to wrap itself around his cock, stroking it gently for a few seconds before it went even lower and took hold of his balls, squeezing them with a little more strength. Yagami whined. The pain was only fueling his excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already this hard and I haven’t done anything.” Hamura’s voice had taken an amused tone, but Yagami wasn’t surprised at all. It always ended up like this for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t any better.” Yagami pressed his ass against Hamura’s crotch, feeling his dick nice and hard for him. He smiled when he heard the older man choke back a groan. A small victory for him for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do something about it?” Hamura asked after a moment, squeezing his balls again, this time making it last some seconds more. Yagami took a sharp breath, his nails digging in Hamura’s forearms as he hid his face against the crook of his neck. He could smell cigarettes and expensive alcohol on his skin, it was Hamura’s distinct essence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get fucked.” Yagami whispered against his flesh, his hands trailing from Hamura’s shoulders to his lower abdomen, enjoying the way the other’s trembled under his touches. “Here. In this nice bathtub. From behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura chuckled, pressing his chest harder against Yagami’s naked back. “You’re being oddly specific, have you thought about this many times before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush crawled on Yagami’s cheeks, but he tried not to let it show too much. “Sometimes.” He said in the end, making Hamura laugh at that whispered admission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that about you, you know what you want.” Hamura hummed. His hand pressed against Yagami’s back and added pressure, silently ordering him to move forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man nodded, he rose from the tub and walked until he could press his stomach on the edge of the tub. He curled his back until it digged in his abdomen and spread his legs widely, effectively </span>
  <em>
    <span>presenting </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself to Hamura’s hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, where you belong. Bended over my bathtub waiting to be fucked until you can’t remember what your name is.” Hamura spoke from behind him and Yagami could hear him moving in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ass was getting cold there, the water arrived until his lower thighs and he was starting to tremble there as the drops on his body began to lose their warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should let you there, as punishment… always so tempting, walking around with those tight pants… such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hamura growled from behind him. Yagami whined when he felt his hard dick pressing against his backside. It was so long and thick, just as he liked it. Yagami was thankful that Hamura had a nice cock aside from the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it.” Yagami said breathlessly, his grip on the tub getting tighter, the edge digging in his stomach. “And your boys do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap echoed in the room. Yagami whined, his ass burning for the force. Hamura hummed behind of him then he grabbed his cheeks tightly, spreading them open to look at his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t want to fuck you so much, I would have eaten you out… I’ll ask Kengo to do it next time, don’t worry.” His fingers drummed on the bruised skin, sending jolts of pleasure down Yagami’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How kind.” Yagami said sarcastically, before another slap shut him up. His knees were trembling for the cold, he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wanted to tell Hamura to hurry the fuck up but he knew if he dared to do so the other would drag the agony for much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura’s lips pressed on his back. He gave soft kisses on his tanned skin and went down following his spine until he got to midway and pulled back. Yagami released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, the anticipation was making his muscles tense up at every movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yagami threw his head back in pleasure, his adam apple bobbed slowly on his throat just as he felt the tip of Hamura’s dick pressing inside. He wasn’t being particularly slow, but Yagami he could do better than this. Feeling courageous, he began to press his ass back, feeling his hole stretch even more as Hamura’s hard length slit inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a cockslut.” Hamura slapped his ass again, this time without too much strength. There was a strain in his voice, a pleasant undertone that made Yagami realize just how much Hamura had wanted this as much as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-More… Hamura…” Yagami looked back at the older man, overwhelmed tears clinging to his eyes. “This is… this is not enough… move…! Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamura chuckled at his words. Long fingers were wrapped around his waist to keep him in place while another hand was planted on his ass to keep it open for him. He was teasing him mercilessly, waiting to attack when Yagami last expected it. It made him mad, but it was what he deserved after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as a punishment to letting himself get lost in his thoughts, Hamura suddenly thrusted inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!” Yagami arched his back, the water shook violently around his thighs, some of it even spilled out of the bathtub. His knees almost gave out and if he had been talking he would have surely bit his tongue, but Yagami couldn’t focus on those thoughts, not when a flash of blank pleasure was filling his body, pumping endorphins straight into his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it, uhm?” Hamura growled, plumping inside with powerful thrusts that made his dick go deeper in the younger man. “So hungry for my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami couldn’t deny it, he was a slut for Hamura, for his money, for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t try to suppress his moans anymore, there was no use now, not when his ass was getting pounded so deliciously. The furious </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap slap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of skin against skin echoed in the bathroom, the tip of Yagami’s dick brushed on the cold bathtub but he couldn’t find the strength to reach for it. He was too focused on the amazing sensation of having his prostate abused by furious thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sucking me in…” Hamura whispered, his nails digging in Yagami’s skin so hard he almost broke it. “Are you sure you want to keep being a detective? With an ass like this you would have so many clients piling up in front of your shitty office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagami moaned at the dirty talk. He didn’t know if Hamura was being serious or he was kidding him, probably a mixture of both, but didn’t stop him from gasping wantonly as a response. Hamura chuckled and rammed his cock against his prostate again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Close… I’m close…” Yagami whispered, salty tears running down his cheeks on his neck while some of them ran in his mouth and filled it. He choked back a whine, he moved his hips trying to match Hamura’s pace but they were merely sloppy attempts in doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a pathetic slut, Ta-Bo.” Hamura grinned, but his tone betrayed just how close he was too. “Be thankful I like you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob broke out from Yagami’s lips, just in time for his orgasm to hit. His balls tightened painful while splurts of white semen came out the tip of his dick, hitting the tub and slowly ran down in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ass clenched painfully, making Hamura grit his teeth tightly before he curled his back forward and emptied his load inside of Yagami, filling him up like the slut he was. “F-Fuck…” He muttered slowly, his eyes fluttering close while he rode the bliss of his orgasm, his mind blacking out for what felt like hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excitement didn’t last long though, soon they came out their bliss induced orgasm and realized in what positions they were in. After a few seconds where neither of them talked, Yagami shook his head and turned slightly towards Hamura, patting his hand lazily to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull out… I’m freezing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww but I feel so good here.” Hamura joked, but he slowly pulled his now limp dick out, shaking it slightly to make the last drops fall in the water. He watched with satisfaction his cum starting to drip out from Yagami’s ass on his thighs. He patted his ass affectionately, then he took a step back, letting Yagami fall down in the tub for exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity I don’t have a plug with me.” Hamura grunted, sitting back in the lukewarm water while he watched Yagami catching his breath again. He wished he hadn’t left the cigarettes in his living room since he suddenly craved for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess next time.” Yagami conceded, ignoring the small twitch his dick did when Hamura mentioned a plug. “Fuck… I’m dirty again… guess we can take another bath, uhm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards the older man and moved closer, his movements feline and mischievous. He pressed his head against Hamura’s shoulder and was surprised when he didn’t hear any complaints but he decided to be wise and didn’t comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can have another one.” Hamura said, a grin tugging up his lips while he wrapped an arm around Yagami’s spent body. “I always take good care of my whores.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow us on twitter lmao, and stan Kimutaku</p><p>@MADVSC<br/>@carriejack03</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>